My Future Family
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: This is my second installment to MY Future Husband. Rose and Dimitri are still newly together, even if both are expecting a child into their lives do they really know everything about each other? This story will follow their road in their relationship and welcoming a new member to the Belikov family. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. - Freedomwriter2010
1. Chapter 1

**HEY All GUESS WHOS BACK?**

 **I know I have been gone a while – BUT I did want to take a breather, I wanted to focus on University and just take in life and have time for me. BUT one night – it was like it hit me. How I wanted this story to continue and take off and once I started typing I had the first three chapters completed – of course they wont be posted all at once. * wink wink * SO I hope you enjoy this second installment that I have for you and this story will now focus on the more relationship side to Dimitri and Rose and their love as it grows with their new Addition . YAY. Remember to Review! I love you allllll.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

 **My Future Family**

Chapter One.

"Dimitri, PLEASE don't make me go out tonight" the dress I was holding flew at him, crumpling in a pile at his feet. A deep chuckle filled the room.

"Roza, we're going to dinner with your parents. I promise you that you looked beautiful in that dress." I crossed my arms over my chest clutching my robe even tighter around me. " I don't want to. " My cheeks filled with air extending them from my face. I don't know why he thought this was so funny.

Gliding across the room – having to step over the dress, he stood in front of me pulling my body close to him letting me take in the spicy-ness of his cologne. I could feel his hands soothingly run over my back, gently massaging me. I felt like I was melting. But I knew what he was doing.

"Stop trying to butter me up Comrade. I feel like a house right now, and nothing is comfortable. I just want to sit in my pajamas and eat popcorn on the couch. Ask them if we can go tomorrow?" I looked up into his face where his brown orbs stared back at me with an amusing shimmer in them.

"Im sorry Roza, but we have to go tonight and you need to get dressed. Lets see about something a little more comfortable for you than shall we? Not so dressy if that one is too uncomfortable." Taking his arms from around me, instantly I could feel the loss of warmth. His touch was what I craved for.

Being seven and a half months pregnant – all I wanted was him to hold me in his arms. I just wanted _him._

In the next few moments he emerged from our walk in closet with a long piece of black fabric and a short sleeve t-shirt made of a silkier material. " This is a t-shirt and a long maxi skirt. Lissa put these in here knowing you were going to need them at some point . And on the bed is what she called an " Oversized Knit Cardigan" She called this an emergency outfit." I stared at him holding this clothing, analyzing it and I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

His cheeks rose with a red tint. Strutting over to him I leaned up and kissed him, patting the side of his cheek, feeling the stubble underneath my fingers. " I never thought I'd see the day of my husband picking out my clothes for me, and repeating " Oversized Knit Cardigan". How'd I get so lucky?" I laughed and he cleared his throat while I grabbed the items and walked to the bathroom to undress and change.

"Roza, why do you go into the bathroom to change, I have s _een_ you , you know?" I still shut the door cutting him off.

I could only stare in the mirror as I opened my robe, revealing my protruding abdomen that was covered in lines – also known as stretch marks. I hadn't physically been with Dimitri since my stomach really 'popped' and when I had discovered my changing body I had become the insecure nineteen year old girl again. My age might be showing but I couldn't help it.

"I know you have comrade but I just feel more co-" now I was cut off by the door opening and my towering husband entering in. It was like de'ja vu all over from when he embraced me the day I received my wedding dress.

Quickly grabbing the edges of my robe I shut them tight again and spun around. " Get out. " I could only stare at him. "Please Dimitri, just get out for now. I need to change." He stood there and was now the one to cross his arms over his chest that now wore a white button up with a dark wash jean.

"What are you trying to hide from me? For the past couple of months you have done nothing but hide from me, changing, bathing – you cover yourself with every chance. Now please , tell me whats wrong?"

I could only stare and sigh trying to combine my thoughts "Please just get out Dimitri, later. We can talk later – I need to change so we can meet my parents. I promise I'll talk with you later okay? " I smiled at him and he gave a small sigh with a a reassuring nod. "Okay – you better." I shooed him from the bathroom and closed the door again – locking it.

Truth was, I didn't really want to talk about it.

I came from the bathroom dressed in the skirt and shirt, and it was actually comfy and I didn't feel like a whale. Who would have though Lissa would have thought so far ahead. She was the real MVP in this situation. I guess that's why we were friends.

After the hole fiasco with Mia and Lissa being unconscious she now lived with Christian fulltime. Before she only lived with him partime as we called it and had sold her apartment. And we were making wedding plans every waking second of the day. Today had been an exception because Dimitri was off for the day and we had dinner with my parents tonight.

Twisting my hair into an elegant ( not ) topknot, and framing my face with a few pieces of hair – I was done. I didn't need makeup for my parents and already had my mascara and eyebrows done. I didn't need anything more, and my skin had been clearer than ever.

The drive to the restaurant wasn't too long – and I probably would have complained the whole way there considering the seatbelt always was super pinchy across my stomach. But I mean I wore it but I didn't appreciate it. I wish I could walk sometimes.

My parents thought it would be fun to meet for dinner once in a while – and I hadn't seem them for a month and a half now. They were busy travelling around the world for business and pleasure, they checked on me once in a while and my mom was very excited for her grandchild – which I had never seen her so excited before. It warmed my heart.

Sometimes while thinking about my parents I often let my mind wonder to how Dimitri felt , how it felt to not have his parents around to see his children – nor his grandmother. His sisters were there – but it wasn't the same. He never opened up that door though, it was locker shut and even if I had learned about his parents relationship he never really went into any stories about memories with them. Even if they were painful I still wish he would tell me, but I guess I could be a hypocrite because I didn't want to open about other things as well.

My thoughts snapped shut as soon as my door opened. Somewhere in my thoughts we had arrived and Dimitri had parked and removed himself from the car and opened my door.

" Are you going to eat in the car Roza? Or do you want to join us?" Humour laced his voice and I just shook my head and unbuckled myself. His arms helping to hoist me out of my seat. Not necessarily hoist but close enough. I didn't even want to know what I looked like at nine months.

Walking up the steps I stopped abruptly causing Dimitri to stop and look at me worried.

"Are you okay? " I nodded and stared at the entrance. "This is the restaurant. The one we had our first dinner in right?" I smiled at him as he looked and looked back at me nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess it is. Huh, a little reminiscing are we? Remembering when you had your heart stolen the first time." And for the first time I watched Dimitri wink at me. His flirtatious side was showing.

Playfully hitting his chest I walked past him to see where my parents were. " Yeah , and I remember that skanky waitress too – lets hope she isn't here." I could hear his laugh and feel it wrap around me as I smiled and walked ahead.

 **OKAY. SO . I didn't want to write the scene with her parents just yet because I want you to find the little things and feel the emotion of them and what to expect and maybe play a little scenarios of your head. And I found that if I want to keep my chapters about the same length – not too lengthy but not too little than Ihad to split it up. HOPEFULLY you are excited to read this next installment.**

 **Make sure to review and let me know how you think ~**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Guys Im so speechless by the amount of reviews and follows and favorites just in a day . I love you all and Im glad you all are wanting to continue to read my story. I do have a quick rant though to really put out there before we start the chapter – but if you don't want to read please skip over and onto the chapter** **Its just a message to all the trolls.**

 _ **Just a side note, because as I have been reading and reviewing around the Vampire academy Stories , I feel there is one person that is trolling stories, OR maybe a couple, and I just have a quick message to this said person(s) if they stumble across my story (ies) : I will not tolerate rude, ignorant comments because I feel as an " author" here on Fanfiction that we are here to support each other, give constructive criticism, and enjoy the work of others. NOT give rude reviews, throw hissy fits because a story does not go according to you, or to break down a person or anything else for that matter. PLEASE support each other, its okay to express your opinion – but be mindful of how you come !**_

 **OKAY: Now that's over , PHEW. Sorry, some things just rile me up a tad. BUT lets continue with Chapter two and PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW ;)**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter two.

"Ah, Kizim, how nice to see you both again. Dimitii, you as well my son." My father stood up arms wide ready to embrace me and I him. Sometimes it was nice to have a hug from my dad, he just knew how to send positive vibes.

Adorned in his fancy suit, he wore a black jacket and pants, but his shirt was a light gold with a purple tie. Always dressed as if having dinner with a Queen, or like he was Royalty. My mother wearing a simple green maxi dress, it always made her red hair pop and her pale skin glow. She always knew how to stand simply next to my father but give off her own regality.

Wrapping my arms around him, I squeezed my father before giving my mom a quick hug – always quick and simple. After our greetings, me and Dimitri sat across from my parents before we enveloped into conversation. I guess coming out to see them wasn't so bad after all.

"So where have you just been, I can see Janine has some red to her?" Dimitri asked humour lacing his voice as he leaned his elbows on the table. All my mom did was shrink back, embarrassed slightly, but like the stoic Janine she bounced back.

"We were in Chile to ease you're your mind. And I don't blame myself for having such light skin that takes easy to the heat. Honestly though the sunscreen I used is the one to blame for this sunburn."

I could only turn my head and hold my laughter in trying to watch my own mother not be flustered by the fact that she was taken down by the sun. Dimitri vibrated as well trying to contain his laugher. "Oh Janine, why are you so stubborn?" My father asked kissing her temple which only made her cheeks flame red.

Dinner went by rather well, me and my mother bantered back and forth a couple of times about taking it easy, and getting a nanny – which I was not impressed about. I wasn't going to shove my child into care with another person like she did with me. We simmered though after we ordered desert though, I couldn't keep it in me to stay angry and I was starved for something sweet.

It was like my prayers were answered though because the next thing I knew my desert was here. Praise the lord!

"Alright I have the black forest lava cake " That was handed off to my parents " And I have the caramel cheesecake with chocolate covered strawberries." Extending my hands to take the plate from our waitress I looked up and wouldn't it be that odd fate that eight months later I would run into that waitress from my first time here.

A bit of me felt smug to be seated here, with a huge jewel on my finger, my stomach extended with a child and Dimitri by my side. This girl just brought out the petty smugness within me. And I couldn't help but give a smirk to the girl, who clearly remembered me as she looked from me, to Dimitri, to my stomach.

There was a sudden nudge to my arm and then Dimitri's voice was in my ear. "Be nice Roza.." So he did recognize her too. His sudden recognition made me boil for some reason. Jealousy? Why should I be jealous of her I was the one married and happy.

Maybe it was because one of his dazzling smiles was directed at her while he took the plate instead of myself. Feeling betrayed almost I sat back in my chair. Blaming the hormones was cliché but seriously, I didn't know why this upset me so much? Low self confidence? .. Nah, but it definitely didn't make me feel any better.

Occupying myself I grabbed a strawberry and plopped it into my mouth, my parents just silently staring at me while they shared their desert and Dimitri eyeballing me while he took a bite of ours. I didn't feel like being chatty cathy anymore, I just wanted to eat and go home and sleep.

We made small talk, the baby's room, the colour and if we had clothes ready or not. In all honesty it was hard to be ready when we wanted to keep the gender a secret. Lissa was going crazy not knowing and I decided that maybe letting Dimitri know and her so that the room could be set up. I just wouldn't go in until after peanut was born.

"Wouldn't it drive you nuts if I knew and you didn't?" Dimitri asked taking the last strawberry, biting it and directing the other half toward my mouth – which I gladly opened for.

"Maybe, but then we might feel ready, and I know that you want to know Comrade don't lie to me." He gave a bashful smile and slid the empt plates of ours towards the edge of the table.

A giant yawn came from me, startling myself and letting my parents smile at me. " I think it is time for you to head home my daughter? I believe you will be needing sleep?" I nodded my head clasping my hands over my stomach, trying not to trace it. With it getting bigger it became a fascinating object in front of me, I always feel the urge to touch it.

"Yes, I should go home so I can take off these shoes. And these clothes. Nothing fits anymore its so uncomfortable. " I pouted directing at my mom. She gave a small laugh. " That's what happens Rosemarie when your body is carrying another life, don't worry you only have a month and a half left, IF that. Soon you will miss this." She told me, sliding her chair back and standing up with my father.

Feeling Dimitri behind me, I slid my chair out welcoming his help as he lifted me to my feet and helped me put my sweater back on that I had discarded at some point in the night.

It felt good to see my parents again, I wasn't super close with them, and I had been really angry at them when I had learned that I was engaged but it was nice to be civil with them and talk with them and know they were okay while they were living their life.

We all walked towards the entrance together, Dimitris hand resting on my lower back guiding me, as well as my father and mother holding hands As beautiful as this moment was, all happy and stuff my feet hurt so bad. They felt like I was walking on rocks the whole way. Stopping Dimitri gave me an 'are you okay?' kind of look. Nodding my head he caught on as I stared down at me feet and back at him.

A low chuckle came from him. "I'll go get the car Roza, just stay here."

"As will I Janine, you and Rose can stay here. We will be right back." Smiling my mom came and stood beside me. I gave a sigh.

"How are you Rose?" My mom asked while rubbing my back in circles.

"Im tired, and scared and nervous and my feet hurt and Im self conscious and all I can think about is having to explain to Dimitri as to why I don't want to change in front of him and…" I could feel the tears in my eyes as I turned to look at my mom.

"Awe honey, you're going to be okay. You have so much support to help and guide you and I will be there to help I promise. As for your feet, well that will go away after, and why wont you change in front of Dimitri?" She asked leading me to the bench in front of the restaurant.

"Mom, I look like a whale. Why would I look pretty to him? I have stretch marks, and I thought I was in the clear and suddenly they were there and I don't know what to do and – "

"Relax, they are natural Rose, they happen when your body is changing, chances are because you are in fit shape they will go away after, but for right now they are there because you are nourishing another human being. They are nothing to be ashamed of. Just explain to Dimitri what you did to me now, he is a gentle man, he will understand you and as a tip because I remember having the same with you – and a tip is to get some bio oil or coconut/ shea cream. It wont make them disappear itll help them fade. I see your father and husband coming, if you need to talk though to someone who might know a bit more experience instead of Lissa– im a phone call away. I know we aren't too close.. but I do know some stuff y'know."

I gave a small laugh and stood up on my feet, my mom beside me. Giving her a quick hug and catching her off guard a bit, I smiled and walked to the car Dimitri was waiting for me in.

"I never thought I would get these shoes off!" I exclaimed kicking my shoes off and feeling the coolness of the floor boards.

Another yawn took over, I was way tired. Head to the staircase I took a deep breath and got ready to climb in my sleep and heavy state when I felt arms lift me into bridal style and start to carry me up the stairs.

"Oh my god – Dimitri ! Im too heavy for this I can walk I know how to still !"

" I know you do Roza, but you are not heavy for me to carry. You are light as a feather. Is it wrong for me to just want you close?" He kissed my temple getting to the top and to our bedroom.

Setting me down, he walked over to the dresser he started to get ready for bed, taking his watch off, and then moving to unbutton his shirt and dear lord if I didn't avert my eyes soon – I would be taking him and there would be no sleep.

Grabbing my nightgown, I slowly crept towards the washroom, hoping he wouldn't notice I was escaping once more. I would try that coconut butter and see how it worked..and honestly I didn't want to explain to him. Even after talking to my mom I was till insecure. It was like all the insecurity of my teenage years bubbled to the surface – ones I had never had before!

"Roza." Oh shit. Shutting the door and locking it I smiled inwardly. Score. 1 for Rose . 0 for Dimitri.

Changing into the thin silky nightgown that fell just above my knees, I noticed the shape of my stomach, the way my breasts had grown and shaped. I also noticed the bit of weight in my face- probably shouldn't have eaten so many donuts – but I did. I was still pretty – not in a conceded way but by no means was I ugly and I had to really pep talk myself into talking with Dimitri. Even though married, knowing someone for eight months wasn't really a long time if you thought about it and how was I suppose to know he wouldn't judge me?

Unlocking the bathroom door, I walked out noticing him sitting on the edge of the bed, just kind of staring off. Climbing onto the bed and crawling up behind him, kneeling I wrapped my arms around his neck, my chest and stomach both pressing into his back.

Kissing his cheek I leaned my face on his shoulder. "Im ready to talk with you." His head turned slightly and his hands laid gently on my arms. "Roza, what troubles you?"

 **ALRIGHTY. Ya, so chapter one is like three parts. I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SLOW RIGHT NOW. But im building into it. This is just one battle for rose that is gonna be conquered..hopefully. ANYWHO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Im gonna try and have a posting kind of schedule so in the next chapter I will let you . Im not not good in writing lemons, but I do know innuendos and implicating what is happening BUT let me know how comfortable you are with that sort of thing and if you are not I might have an outtakes for this story.**

 **AU REVOIR.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hur hur hur. You guys flatter me so much. I want to give you all a big hug. Literally reading your reviews humbles me so much because I feel so grateful that you take time to review and follow! I already have 85 of you following me and I cant say thank you enough! Can I just fangirl for a moment that one of my Favorite VA writers is following my story. I wish I could put your username up here unfortunately FF removes it. BUT seriously you make my day guys – Like being called an Inspirational Author.. I teared up . ALRIGHTY. Please Enjoy the Next Chapter and I believe I will be posting EVERY THURSDAY . It should give me time to be able to work on longer chapters and if Im feeling I might squeeze a chapter in on Tuesdays ( because I have three hours in between my lectures) .**

 **BON APETITE. ( let your mind eat up my story and enjoy it ;) )**

 **FreedomWriter2010**

Chapter Three.

"Roza, what troubles you?"

I was never good with confrontation. With expressing my feelings – it was always weird , or turned awkard. I just knew that I had to tell him, and letting him into my newly found insecurities was a crucial moment. My silence prompted him further. Turning his head even further you could see me slightly from the corner of his eye.

"Roza…Did I do something wrong?" Well that was a plot twist. Horrified I let go of him, and climbed off the bed and stood in front of him so I could place my hands on the sides of his face, his hands laying onto of mine.

"Absolutely not, you did nothing wrong.. Its just…" I bit my lip trying to find my words. Why was this so difficult. I was Rose Mazur – a loud mouth.

"Roza, you can tell me anything? The reason why you haven't let me see you without your clothes perhaps? Always changing in the bathroom? I haven't been intimate with you in like a month!" I could help the small laugh that escaped my lips having me look down.

" You're so beautiful Rose, so beautiful it hurts me sometimes." That's all it took.

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel so ugly that I don't want to show you what I look like anymore." Pulling away from him I took a step back only to have him stand up and grab my shoulder.

"What do you mean Roza?" He asked his brown eyes piercing into me filled with concern.

"I feel like a house Dimitri, my skin is not beautiful anymore, its filled with Stretch marks and, sometimes I miss my old body, but Ive been eating almost everything in sight, Ive gained weight I can see in my face and I don't want you to see me like that! How can I sleep with you especially and have you be…repulsed by me. I don't feel beautiful right now" I could feel the tears well in my eyes, and a couple traitorous ones roll down my cheeks. I was now staring into his eyes, watching him process what I had just told him.

Watching his eyes darken, without any words, his hands slid to the hem of my nightgown, inching it up and with each inch my breath hitched slightly. Moving my arms so they crossed across my breasts. Watching him expose my stomach, I couldn't help but look away as his eyes stared at me, while his large hands came to rest on my stomach.

I could then feel his fingers start to trace the marks on my stomach as they travelled up to my belly button, and feel as he traced them all the way to the bottom, again just resting his hand on my stomach gently.

"These are why you hide from me love?" His lips then pressed against my skin.

"Yes.." I had no words to say to him.

He then stood once again, now hugging me, embracing my body and holding me close. His arms wrapping around me, his face looking down at me.

"You, Roza, are so silly." A light smile graced his lips. Not judgemental, almost serene. "You are the most beautiful person as I have said before. You my love, are carrying another human being, our child. Why would you think I would be repulsed by you when I had part to do in this? Why would this make you think you are not beautiful when carrying our baby is the most precious thing your body could do? These marks do not make you ugly, they show your strength and endurance, they are a natural part of life. Whether you gain weight, have a baby, loose weight, grow people get them for a lot of different reasons.

You are gorgeous and I love see you grow with our baby, it has made me so happy I cant believe you have hid from me for so long." Smiling at him, the tears, oh the tears, flowed down the front of my face. I never really looked at these markings like he had. But to hear him look at them and not be disgusted made me let out a breath to have them accepted. And as my mom had said they were a natural thing but I as a vain girl had let that get in between me and Dimitri.

"Are you alright ?" I could only nod, my voice still unstable but he at least deserved me to speak.

"How did I get so lucky to have met such an outstanding guy? And to think I didn't want to marry you." We both gave off a laugh still embracing one another. My mind coming to as I could feel his lips moving along my neck. Leaning my head giving him better access to my neck a sigh released from my lips.

I could feel his smirk. This guy!

"Do you like that Roza? Are you regretting being away from me so long?" What a cocky bastard.

"Of course! Do you think it was easy with these raging hormones? Your child will be the end of me already!" I laughed again, feeling his hands now move up to my aching chest, moving under my nightgown.

Coming close to my ear, I could feel his hot breath, already exciting my body at his contact.

"Well, let me show you what you've missed love." And show me he did.

-break-

Movement was what woke me the next morning. Cracking my eyelids open, I moved my one arm in front of my eyes as the sun creeped through the open places in the curtain. The moments of last night came rushing back to my mind and I could feel my lips curving up into a smile.

"Why are you smiling Roza?" I turned my body onto its side to face him.

"Because Im happy Comrade" Leaning in he kissed my forehead. " Im glad Roza."

Movement once again caught my attention. Taking his large hand in mine I brought it to my abdomen, which was only covered by a sheet and placed his hand overtop of the movement.

"Are the movements uncomfortable?" He asked as he stared in awe rubbing where he could feel our baby kicking and moving around. I shook me head as best I could laying down.

"Not necessarily. Its more of weird feeling to feel the baby moving. I love it, its fascinating. But there are a few times now being into the later months that they kind of hurt a bit. Not a lot just like an ache. But it just means he or she is active – just like us."

Closing my eyes I concentrated on the sensation of his and in the circlular motion, listening to his velvet voice as he spoke Russian to our angel.

" Roza, have you thought of any names?" I opened my eyes nodding my head.

"Yeah, kind of, but I wasn't really sure of what to pair together, have you?" He nodded smiling. "Lets here them Comrade."

"If we have a girl, Id like her name to be somewhere along the lines of Irina Katya Mazur Belikov. And if it's a boy id like to name him Maxim Andrei Mazur Belikov."

"I really like those, I was never one for creating names up especially when it came to like academic story writing. I'd use like the usual. Joe, or Jessica." I gave a laugh along with him. A comfortable silence enveloped us but it was disturbed by a low growl and the hugest urge for me to pee.

" Sorry Dimitri, I need to get up and pee." Struggling to sit up properly, I could feel his arms help me prop myself up. Headed to the bathroom I didn't notice my shoes and stumbled abit. But like lightning Dimitri was there.

"Rose. Please!" He asked looking at me distressed. IT all happened so fast I couldn't help but laugh further, and couldn't stop my eyes rack down his body as he stood there in his boxers. Damn

"Sorry Dimitri. I just tripped relax. " He shook his head and let me go, letting me now run to the bathroom having to pee.

When I came out I could hear Dimitri downstair clanking around with pots and maybe pans? Was he cooking breakfast because I needed that and wanted that. Grabbing my robe and tying the belt up ontop of my stomach I headed downstairs to sit at the island.

I was met with a great sight, Dimitri cooking with no top on. Cliché I know, but it a a beautiful sight.

"Well aren't you delicious looking." His chuckle grew around me.

"See something you like Roza?"

"Very much."

We made small talk while he cooked us omelettes – I knew what he was trying to do. Feed me vegetables by hiding them into eggs. He knew I drenched ketchup onto my eggs so really like a child, it was the only way that got me to eat spinach and bell peppers. I was getting better though – I cut back my donut intact . Only 3 days of the week instead of 7 I'd say that was an accomplishment.

"My sisters will be coming down, they want to see you before the baby is born." Sitting across from him I put another forkful into my mouth.

"They wanted us to go to Montana for a week and visit, but I just think it would be better if we stayed here in Russia until the baby is born, I don't want you going into labour on the plane." His face not humouring, he was very serious in this.

"So I invited them here, for however long they wish to be. I believe they will be here in the next couple of weeks, Viktoria will let me know. " I smiled and nodded too busy to talk while eating my food.

My life, our life it was happy again, it was normal. Well as normal as it could be for now.

 **ALRIGHTY. So heres chapter three – I will be posting EVERY THURSDAY give or take if I want to post quick chapters on Tuesdays but I hope to make the chapters longer which is why the update time is every week.**

 **ALRIGHT make sure to review and follow my story for updates**

 **CIAO**

 **FreedomWriters2010**


	4. Chapter 4

**You no like the last chapter guys? It made me really sad to only see five reviews… BUT ANYWHO im still going to write regardless. but please id love to hear feedback! I appreciate it I really do. I hope you do enjoy though and please relax and read and enjoy !**

 **ADDED : Also I just want to make a quick note in prayers for my extended family who lost their daughter, my cousins, Lidia this past Saturday, only five days before her sweet sixteen. I hope that you can keep them in your prayers, we also have a gofundme page for her funeral costs – any donations are helpful if you feel the need. Her mother has five children to take care of still and a funeral here is around 10k-15k. ANYTHING is helpful guys. It has saddened our families and friends and I know that we just need constant support right now in this terrible time. Thank you guys so much !**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to Lidia Ramos – "let your wings open and soar high beautiful angel."**

 **ONWARD to chapter four.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Four

Oranges, reds, pinks, purples, all took over my sight as they blended together on the canvas. Soft strokes, quick strokes, up down, right side, left side. Painting was my stress reliever, my enjoying moment in life. Trying to calm my irritation levels with a blondie sitting behind me on a stool complaining to me about not knowing the gender of the baby.

"Rose, what about the stroller – theres feminine and more masculine ones if I don't know if it's a boy or a girl what am I suppose to do!"

"LISSA" Silence filled the air.

I was never one to snap at her, but it was honestly the most annoying topic. It was my choice for surprise gender and I was actually okay getting gender neutral and buy more after baby was born. I set my paint brush down and wiped my hands over the smock that draped down the front of my body and over my bulging stomach. Turning around I faced a meek looking Lissa.

Giving her a small smile I came and stood in front of her and took both her hands.

" I know you are excited to plan all this stuff, and want to buy and shop and decorate for me and your niece or nephew BUT " I took another breath watching her face continue to stay blank with wide eyes.

"But I need you to settle down please. You my friend are very baby crazy – I think you need to have one of your own to realise how particular you are." I nudged her in the shoulder and got a smile out of her.

" Sorry, was I being like prom coordinator again?" I laughed and nodded. She gave off a shudder.

"Sorry, I kind of get controlling. Okay, from now on I will keep my lips zipped unless you bring it up." She leaned to look around me.

"What are you painting by the way. Ive been watching you for a couple hours now. Its beautiful blend of colouring but what are you planning to do?"

I shrugged. " I don't really know, I know it will be back drop for something. I want to paint on ' Солнечный лучик ' meaning sunlight. To represent something bright that came from the dark." Lissa just looked at me in awe.

"I love it!"

Today Dimitri had left me and Lissa alone to do our thing, especially after he played hooky with me yesterday. All he had done was cook all day for me, let me curl up beside him on the couch and let his hands attach themselves to my stomach. Today he had to go though, and most likely stay later than normal.

Speaking of cooking, it was time for a snack.

Taking off the smock, a grin widened on my face. "Lets go to the mall, I could use some new things and Im starving for tacos." A really good taco place ironically had opened in the mall. Lissa was up in a flash.

" Ill grab the car." That girl couldn't stay away from a mall for more than a day. She was a shopaholic.

Heading to the car, I wrapped my light jacket around my body even tighter. The chill in the air was dominant, it was mid October. The sky had sun periodically, but mostly clouds swarmed overhead warning us of our Russian winter heading toward us.

Halloween was right around the corner as well – a holiday I very much enjoyed, and the first year I would not be single, and not able to party in a house. My younger days seemingly were over – which made me sad to think about in certain ways, but I was blessed right now. Sitting in the passenger seat of the car I looked over at like smiling and turned the dial up on the music.

" Lets go!"

-Break –

"Ooh Rose – How about this one!" Lissa held up a mint green onsie set, newborn size that came with giraffe look alike slippers, with a hat as well. Honestly, it was really cute and I did need basics.

"Yeah those are so cute Lissa. Make sure to look for long sleeve too, when we were coming outside I can feel the change in the air. It wouldn't surprise me if snowfall comes in the next week."

Going our separate ways I walked the department store section of baby items. There was so many! It was all so overwhelming. Im glad Lissa was here and I had done some research but I wish I had Dimitri with me. He was really busy, and just like the wedding in a weird sense I felt like I was preparing majorly alone. Which wasn't his fault but it didn't feel all too good either.

Many different brands, Calvein Klein, Guess, Ralph Lauren, and many many more. I had had a moment of weakness the other day and bought a baby set from Armani… I couldn't help it.

Throwing a bunch of other things I needed into the basket I held, I made my way toward Lissa who was caught up in the dresses. She couldn't help herself.

"Rose, I need you to have a girl. This is just too cute" She bounced up and day with a white childs gown. It would be more for a formal event. Even more of a church event.

I was not religious, I would have no need, but maybe a pictorial would great for it?

I laughed. " I'll get right on that Lissa, Ill just let baby know they need to turn into a girl if they aren't." We both laughed and looked through the items in my basket. Glass bottles, a breast pump because everyone needs one of these.

Newborn soothers, blankets yknow, just the little things needed to welcome and raise a new baby.

Finding ourselves hungry now, we went to the registers to pay. When the total came up, all I knew is that it was probably better if Dimitri didn't know how much I just spent even if for baby. Even though we had money, Dimitri was actually starting to become a little frugal. Which almost made me laugh sometimes, but it was true.

"What do you want to devour right now? I could actually go for some Tacos," Lissa told me patting her stomach, doing the same I nodded. I could eat not so healthy once in a while. Making our way over there we stood in the line connecting us to a food source.

Me and Lissa had only been standing there for about five minutes when I heard someone call my name. Turning around a huge grin broke across my face, and then hence their screaming started.

OKAY. Hopefully this chapter is okay considering I tried to end it after everything that has happened.  
Im sorry it wasn't longer like I hoped it to be.

 **Also if you have any questions on the gofundme page just private message me. Honestly I hope you don't feel like im pushing it – the Ramos family is just super deserving and her mother doesn't deserve this as no one does. I just want to reach out to anyone at this point to ease their pain.**

 **Much appreciation guys!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

;


	5. Chapter 5

**March 25, 2016**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Just want to apologize because Ive been absent from this story. Again, devastation has seemed to smack me in the face, and I really just haven't been motivated to write, or really be at my college. Ive been in a slump of writers block. And then this morning I received news of a friend passing in the province I use to live in. Its been dark times right now. After not even a week after my cousin's death, another cousin was taken from us, on his way to grieve with my extended family. Also killed in a car accident. 2016 just hasn't been our year. If you could just pray for these beautiful souls it would mean so much to keep them in your thoughts as well as their family.**

 **This Chapter is Dedicated to Sheila Vuksanovich – who bravely fought through breast cancer, but sadly lost to it.**

 **To Shaun Sutton – the cousin to our beautiful Angel Lidia Ramos- who is now with her, keeping her company and looking down.**

 _ **May your souls Rest In Peace.**_

 **So sorry for the dark intro, but please lets go onward with Chapter 05. Please enjoy it, and I hope that maybe the chapter can lighten your heavy mood now and that I didn't fail to quench your thirst for this chapter**

 **LETS BEGIN. Make sure to review as well I love seeing those emails.**

 **May 11 , 2016**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER. I honestly just lost all motivation to write, I had my finals and completed my first year of College and that just made me super proud I am in Summer Vacation now. SO YES. LETS GO WITH THIS. Any ideas on what you would like to see from this story? REMEMBER OUR MOTTO. We write together 3**

 **FreedomWriter2010**

 **September 19, 2016**

 **OKAY. SO YOU CAN SEE HOW MANY TIMES I ATTEMPTED TO WRITE THE NEXT FINALLY. I WAS ABLE TO COMPLETE IT. Thank you all if you are still there. I have no started my secnd year in college but I seem to have found a few hours each day of free time WHICH WILL BE MY DEDICATED WRITING HOURS. I also feel that this improves my writing. I HOPE YOU ALL FOLLOW THIS STORY. Because I have good plans for it! THANK YOU SO MUCH. MUUCH LOVE EVERYONE**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 05.

" ROZA"

There I was standing, mind my own business when all their screams rang out at me. And then suddenly I had three figures running at me, and then wrapping their arms around me. Down around my legs I could feel a set of smaller arms. Smiling I embraced the bodies as tightly as I could with my stomach and awkward position.

"Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, and of course you too Paul." I said ruffling his hair up. Four sets of the brown orbs I had grown to love beamed at me.

"Look at you! You look beautiful Roza." Karolina complimented kissing my cheek.

"Karolina is right, you look beautiful Roza, how do you feel?" She asked placing her hand on the top of my bulging stomach.

I smiled and gave a short giggle at their happiness. " I am well, I feel good, tired and hungry at the moment – but I am so excited that you guys came down! Whatre you doing here? I thought you would've told Dimitri you were here.?" I asked questioning them. Suddenly a flash of platinum hair caught my eye.

"OH before we continue talking, please let me introduce you to my best friend Lissa. Ive known Lissa forever!" Lissa stepped forward lightly and extended her hand. " It's nice to me-" They didn't go for the hand though instead both of them took her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ahh it is very good to meet you, we are Dimitr's sisters." Karolina introduced them all to Lissa.

"I am Karolina, this is Sonya, Viktoria, and Paul. Paul is Dimitri's Nephew and his niece is actually staying with a family friend in Montana, she had a bit of a cold and we didn't want to expose you, BUT I promise you she is quite content with her godmother Roza. We were going to tell Dimitri of our arrival but we wanted to surprise you unfortunately we got hungry on the way and needed to eat. And you ended up being here so it spoiled our arrival to the house." A growl from my stomach caught me off guard reminding me of my purpose here.

"Well it seems you have eaten already?" I asked them and in reply they all nodded back.

"Ahh I see, well if you let us grab something we can always go back to my house, I will call a car for you all." I told them noticing the luggage standing at their sides.

Smiling they all nodded once more, suddenly looking very exhausted from their travels. I couldn't blame them Montana to Russia was an intense time difference.

Calling Stan to come get them in the car, he met us in the food court area, and being a gentleman helped carry their luggage and Paul out on his shoulders. I gave the key to Karolina and told her I would meet them as soon as I had eaten, and told her the time Dimitri would be home so they could once more see their brother and surprise him at least.

Sitting down at the table FINALLY, with my food and Lissa with her she looked at me and a burst of a laugh busted from her lips.

"Well they definitely are exuberant. They have so much life you have a good extended family now Rose." She gave a smile, almost maybe sad?

"Lissa, just know that as many sisters I have received, you will always be number one to me! Do you understand me?" I asked her watching her smile brighten once more and beam like the sun.

" Yes. I do as you will be the sister I never got too, instead I got a stinking brother, yknow I always was mad at my parents for letting that happen and never giving me a sister."

I laughed trying to shove a bite into my mouth. "Except I am ten times better than what your parents could have ever given you" We both laughed and remembered her parents always telling her they were not giving her a sister. At least that always did come from her mom and her horrified expression.

Laughing, I quickly pulled out my phone making sure to send Dimitri a quick text.

 _I have a surprise for you at home, if you can make your way home early._

 _Xox. Rose._

"OH Lissa, before I forget, I know that you have been dying to know the gender so here – " I grabbed an envelope form in my purse, and I could hear the air leave Lissa's mouth before the tiny squeal came.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She asked me with glimmering in her eyes. I nodded.

"Me and Dimitri decided that we would let you have your way with the nursery, that you could help us prepare because you are so adamant about it. IT would be nice to have someone on the inside knowing. I will leave it to you then." I slid the envelope over to her side of the table and winked at her. Giggling like school girls again, we continued with our food before heading back to the house.

 **OKAY. This is short – but I am sitting here currently writing the next chapter MAKING IT EXTRA LONG FOR YOU ALL and hoping to get some good insipiration for it to keep you entertained and not bored. MAKE SURE TO LEAVE ME A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS or If you just want to say hi !**

 **MUCH LOVE AND THANKS/**

 **FREEDOMWRITER2010**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Wow, its definitely been some time since I've been on here.

Just a little over a year gone, I just want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR. Let us all make 2018 our year yes? I am doing my last semester in College hoping to graduate with my Associates Degree in History and let me tell you, it's been a tough time.

But I am continuously reading FanFictions, so yes if you have written a Rose x Dimitri – chances are I have read it.

I am hoping to continue this story but I am just wondering if you would want me to rewrite the first five chapters? Maybe make them a little bit more detailed and written better. I find that after a couple years, my writing has improved significantly. I also have another fanfiction up called Royal Affair which has seen my better writing days.

The other option is: I continue on with Chapter 6 and write how it plays out from here and the newer chapters will be longer and better than before. I'm sorry for leaving this story just hanging because My Future Husband was my first long Fanfiction story and something that I am so proud of doing.

Also, one more thing – I know the names for the baby was different in both installments, I was reading through reviews and a few people mentioned that I had made a mistake. Im sorry! So please let me know which set of names you want me to continue to use and I will do so. I remember when I first started this story I was adamant on writing it with my reviewers because I love writing together!

I look forward to continuing but I would love some input, so let me know in the reviews everyone. And if you are around still thank you so much !

FreedomWriter2010


End file.
